


The Fun Parts

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [50]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: fan_flashworks, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Harry and Stephen (Carl) are chatting after a very long night of 'entertainment'.Author's Note: This is a throwback and a half to an old RPG setting. All the characters are AU versions in some way. Here, Harry's life growing up was *so* much worse than canon and he's been 'banished', so to speak, to the RPG location. Stephen is a reincarnation of Carl the Friar, and is a librarian. There's a lot more backstory, but this is enough for the fic to make a little bit of sense.





	The Fun Parts

"So, Dresden, tell me, who was the worst?" Stephen asked as we sat on the floor, in the dark, leaned against the foot of the bed.

I turned to him. "The worst what?" There have been so _many_.

He rolled his eyes at me as though I was terminally stupid. "Sex, my dear fellow. It's been the only topic between us for most of the time we've known one another."

"Which is roughly six hours, by my count."

Stephen just glared.

"Seriously, are we just playing truth or dare, here?"

Stephen crawled over my lap. "We could be. I can re-ask my question, or I could dare you to do something scandalous, like not kiss me for two minutes."

"Scandalous," I repeated. "I think I'll pick door number two." I wasn't really up for digging into my sexual history. Certainly not with a guy I just met, since it didn't involve STDs and the like.

"Suit yourself. That just means you'll have to come up with something to do with your mouth that isn't kissing me."

"Or, I can listen to you talk," I offered. "I mean, technically, it's your turn. Truth or dare?"

Stephen tilted his head. "Pass. Let's just go back to the fun parts before the talking parts."

I wasn't exactly sure what he meant until he leaned in and kissed me. I had no reason or intention to turn him down or make him stop. I was all for the 'fun parts'.


End file.
